


A little bit of lying

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gemsonas - Freeform, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: White diamond decides to find out what's going on with pink and finds out about Greg after a long time.
Relationships: Greg Universe/White Diamond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A little bit of lying

White shapeshifted into a clear quartz and went to beach city again. She followed pink. 

Greg walked out and spotted white, being attracted to her at the first second.

White sat on the sand her eyes on it.

Greg walked over to white, starting to flirt.

White kissed him and he embraced it.

Greg took her into the van and started to remove his clothing.

White followed.

Greg kissed her, thrusting into her.

White embraced it, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Greg smiled, feeling how tight she was. "You're wet and tight," he said.

White chuckled then moaned.

Greg made out with her, she was perfect.

White spread her legs and wrapped them around him. "You know Diamonds are made to be fucked," White said.

"Oh, is someone confessing to be a diamond, I dont mind," he said.

"Maybe you could fuck me later, but full sized," White whispered into his ear.

"Okay," Greg said.

White smiled, moaning.

He thrusted in again and again until he had his orgasm in her.

White had her orgasm at the same time.

\--next day--

Greg snuck away to the forest where he met white and they snuck off to homeworld. Mid flight he removed his clothing, so did she, spreading her legs.

White felt his cock in her even if he was shorter than her. She glowed brightly.

Greg moaned. "When you're in this form do you glow instead of moan?" Greg said.

"Depends," white moaned. 

Greg kissed her folds.

White smiled. "Careful, i am close to my orgasm," she said.

Greg nodded.

Whites orgasm was the size of a pool and knocked Greg over.

Greg sighed, "better than rose," he said.

"True," white said.

Greg chuckled. He looked at white. "I think our night will be a great," he said winking.


End file.
